Novicia
by MakiMinnion
Summary: esbelta,preciosa como una princesa,y un carácter dulce. eso era lo que Naruto veía en Hyuuga Hinata,a quien estaba dispuesto a conquistar..solo había..un pequeño problemita...¡ella era una novicia de monasterio! Aun así,Naruto era Naruto,y haría lo que sea para tener a Hinata a su lado,¡así tenga que vestirse de Monja!.
1. prologo

**olas!**

 **si..tal y como dice el titulo,este fic se centrara en un NaruHina a lo _humor.._**

 **no dejare _¡¿cambio de cuerpos?!_ solo que me gustaria hacer este fic realmente haahaha**

 **como Hina-chan es bien santita,quise verla de esa manera,ttebane..**

 **de hecho cabe decir que me inspire al pasar por JK anime y al hazar (see claro) vi el episodio de Kabuto en un orafanto (quien de hecho,de peque era una dulzura..puto y sexy orochimaru maldito espero que a ese viejo pedofilo le toquen galletitas sin cremita) y despues de llorarle otra vez..)ah..de jovencito era SEXY) ,decidi hacer un fic de NaruHina algo a lo convento styles..haha**

 **eso no quiere decir que soy una bruja demoniaca que quiere atentar contra el vaticano y dominar al mundo con maldad,NO,no pretendo ofender a nadie con el fic,y yo soy catolica por si acaso,osea que no trato de consispirar contra nada ni la iglesia y bla bla bla...solo..se me ocurren ideas..**

 **7.7**

 **¡buena lectura!**

 _ **pareja: .otras,las voy a ir viendo.**_

 _ **genero: Comedia,Drama,romance,shoujo (?...religion (?! -_-**_

* * *

 **disclaimer:los personajes son de Masashi KishiMoto.**

* * *

 **Novicia by Takeshi Maki.**

Prologo

Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Fue en una reunión social de un monasterio,donde _Tsunade-baa chan_ le pidió a él y a sus dos mejores amigos,cumplir un par de recados,y a pesar de todas las excusas que se le pudieron ocurrir,al final tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

Estaba aburrido,ni siquiera discutir con el dobe de Uchiha le haría sentirse a gusto,podía ver como a lo lejos Sakura conversaba amenamente con Shizune,la senpai de la pelirrosa;mientras que su mejor amigo se había perdido en la reunión.

Busco un punto indefinido al cual ver.. _busco algo que ver…_

 _Y lo vio.._

 _Mas bien…_

 _La vio..a ella_

Alta,esbelta,piel de porcelana,facciones delicadas,ojos perla,largo y sedoso cabello azulado que le daban ganas de tocarlo…

 _Hermosa_

 _Esa_ fue la primera palabra con que la describió.

La mujer mas hermosa que el haya visto en toda su vida.

Estaba al otro lado de la fiesta,acompañada de lo que eran una multitud de niños pequeños,a quienes le sonreía con amor y cariño- _como deseaba que esa sonrisa se la dedique a él-_ ,llevaba una vestimenta muy formal y lejos de ser parecido a lo que una adolescente de su edad llevaría,ya que una falda larga y una chaqueta de lana no era lo que una chica de su edad tendría puesto ni aunque la amenacen de muerte.

" _solo..quiero verla..mas de cerca.."_

Camino hacia la jovencita sin quitarle los ojos de encima,y mientras mas la veía,mas quería acercarse a ella,las ganas de escuchar su voz aumentaban a medida que daba un paso hacia adelante;y que decir de su corazón,que latía a mil por micro-segundo.

Y su mundo lo llevo directo al cielo sagrado,cuando escucho la voz angelical que venia de los labios de la misteriosa joven,quien aunque aparentemente le daba algunas indicaciones a los niños pequeños,,su voz sonaba majestuosa.

Se situó de manera disimulada hacia el costado derecho de la peliazul dama,a quien le dedico miradas furtivas y con una conciencia gritándole en su mente que _demuestre que tiene testosterona_ y le hable a la chica de una buena vez.

 _Dios..era una belleza_

Tenia que hablarle..saber algo de ella..¡lo que sea!

¡por los dioses,quería saber alguna cosa miserable de ella,joder!

 _-es novicia.-_

 _._

 _._

Y como si se tratara de una roca,el rubio joven sintió como su cuerpo se quebraba poco a poco antes de caer al suelo en un solo segundo.

Solo la _so-mierda_ de Uchiha Sasuke,a quien hace 5 segundos considero "mejor amigo",seria capaz de darle semejante _patatús_ de una sola y sin anestesia,bueno,así son los mejores amigos.

Solo pudo sentir caer contra el piso de manera estúpida e humillante.

Pero… _al menos.._

 _-¡Hinata-nee-chan!¡ese hombre se muere!—_ la voz de un niñito señalándolo mientras sujetaba el brazo de tan bella joven,hizo que sonriera antes de sentirse en inconsciencia.

 _Así_ _que ese..era su nombre,¿eh?.._

 _Hinata..._

 _un bello nombre para tan hermosa joven_

" _ **¡a la mierda con todo!¡yo soy Namikaze Naruto!¡si mi padre pudo conquistar a una mujer del ejercito!¡yo podre acercarme a ella!¡así tenga que tumbar a cien monjas,dattebayo!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Buena suerte..Naruto**_

 _ **..y que dios te bendiga**_

* * *

 _ **eso ultimito lo senti de mas..pero yolo!**_

 ** _ah~..ojala que Luka-Senpai (una autora de fanfiction) lo veo JAjajaja..ah!espero no copiarme alguna idea..aunque hay fics que inspirar,os aseguro que no voy adefraudar y hare una historia 100% original (o...99.9% orginal)_**

 ** _disculpen si plageo..haganlo saber inmediatamente.._**

 ** _Jajaja,ookey,okey,esete fic es un AU,mi fic,mis reglas..suerte con todo al leer,por que Naru-chan la tendra dificil_**

 ** _bye bye.._**

 ** _atte:Takeshi Maki._**


	2. capitulo 1

_**primer cap acabado!**_

 _ **¡oli!¡agradezco sus reviews fav o follows!¡espero perdonen la tardanza!**_

 _ **buena lectura~**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

El rubio bufo molesto sobre su carpeta de la escuela.

Eran ya mas de las cuatro de la tarde,donde el tenia que estar en su cómoda casita comiendo un rico ramen,en lugar de estar calentando el asiento de su clase,pero,¿Quién le mandaba a darle semejante golpe en la nariz a Kiba,en plena clase de Kakashi-sensei?

Ese albino ya se había pasado del limite con castigarlo solamente a él.

 _Despídete_ _de Icha Icha por un largo tiempo,sensei._

Soltó otro bufido.

-estupido Dobe.-mascullo su acompañante y mejor amigo,Uchiha Sasuke,que por obligación tenia que hacerle compañía para asegurarse de que no se escape de su castigo.

Naruto no le presto atención.

Prefería distraerse pensando en lo delicioso que era el ramen,o..

 _En la linda chica que había visto hace una semana_

Gruño.

¡¿Por qué narices tenia que hacer soberana estupidez en frente de _ella?!_

Debía creer que era un perdedor,pero al fin y al cabo,era una novicia,eso significaba que próximamente se iba a afiliar a la profesión religiosa,y no tendría ningún caso enamorarse de ella.

-¿A dónde se fue Sakura-chan?-pregunto sin interés,solo para alejar de sus pensamientos la belleza que había visto el fin de semana.

-¿Qué te hace creer que yo lo se?-

El Uzumaki le dedico una mueca que consiguió hacer que el Uchiha de una respiración de resignación.

-¿recuerdas la vez en la que fuimos al monasterio por orden de Tsunade-sensei?-

Su mejor amigo rubio ladeo la cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo.

 _Ese idiota..ni siquiera debe saber lo que es un monasterio._

Ante aquellos ojos azules,el azabache se obligo a hacer de maestra de jardín personal del chico.

-el día en el que te caíste como retrasado,¿recuerdas?,Sakura va a trabajar ahí como una ayuda a Tsunade-sensei y Shinzune-san,en la enfermería del Monasterio.-

 _Monasterio.._

 _El día en el que se había caído como retrasado.._

 _._

 _._

 _Ese día…_

-¡al de la semana pasada!-grito a todo pulmón invadiendo la burbuja personal del Uchiha.-¿a ese Monasterio?¡¿fue ahí?!¡¿en ese lugar?!-

Sasuke tenia una vena de mil demonios colgando en su frente.¿que fue con tanto entusiasmo?

-si,la semana pasada.-se limito a contestar.

Según entendía Naruto,quizás no seria posible enamorarla,pero seria glorioso verla una vez mas,al menos escuchar su voz,o presenciar una sonrisa en tan delicadas y blancas facciones, _tenia que volver a verla._

Dio un brinco de su asiento manteniendo aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-¡vamos a ver a Sakura-chan,dattebayo!-de momento el rubio se fue trotando cual niñata,sonriendo todo lo que su corazón le permitía y mucho mas,y por supuesto jalando de un brazo a su amigo y niñera personal,Sasuke.

* * *

...

-¡Hinata-nee-chan!¡Hinata-nee-chan!-

De un segundo a otro,se volvió hacia atrás intentado identificar de quien provenía esa voz,aunque no seria difícil ya que una cantidad indefinida de niños venia a ella a toda velocidad.

-¡Hinata-nee-chan!..-grito el niño que estaba a la delantera del grupo de infantes.

Cuando menos se lo espero,el pequeño estaba colgado de su pierna como en cada ocasión que algo pasaba.

-¿Urushi-kun,que ha pasado?.-pregunto con timidez arreglándose la falda del vestido formal que la obligaban a llevar en la institución.

-¡Hinata-nee-chan,Kabuto se cayo de las escaleras!-

La chica suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa dulce para calmar a los pequeños que la mayoría de veces estaban a su lado.

-¿otra vez?...Urushi-kun,ya te dije que dejes de hacerle saltar de la escalera.-el castaño hizo un mohin.-vale,no importa,vamos a ayudarlo.-

Dicho esto,sujeto la mano del pequeño Urushi mientras cinco niños mas la seguían como patos a su mamá gallina.

Era increíble como una adolescente de su edad,que estaba en plena etapa de rebeldía y libertad,pudiese tener mas paciencia que diez maestros de primaria juntos.

Sin duda la peliazul era admirada por todos los que la conocían.

La chica fijo sus ojos perla en un pequeño albino que estaba en el piso de un gran salón,afortunadamente vació,con tres niños algo mayores a su lado,intentando calmar un poco el llanto.

-¡Venga Kabuto,no llores!¡llorar es para nenas!-soltó un niño de cabellos blancos y dientes muy afilados con orbes de color morado.

-¡¿Qué has dicho,niñato?!-grito una pelirroja niña de gafas que de inmediato salto encima del niño dándole una buena bofetada,olvidándose del pequeño niñito de lentes redondos que lloraba sin parar.

-¡Suigetsu-kun!¡Karin-chan!¡deténganse!-

-¡ _nee-chan_!.-anunciaron ambos en coro,en una posición ridícula e infantil,jalándose los mechones de cabello o las mejillas.

La chica de azulado y largo cabello se acerco al lugar con el resto de los infantes,quienes rodearon a Kabuto .

El avergonzado niñito se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba,y algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojitos y algunos hipos tiernos de su boquita tan pequeña.

-¿Qué paso,Kabu-chan?.-pregunto la joven acercándose con cuidado a la herida sangrante de la rodilla,sin esperar respuesta por que ella ya conocía al niño.-¿otra vez hemos saltado del quinto escalón?.-esta vez la pregunta fue en forma irónica mas una sonrisa llena de amor para el pequeño.

Kabuto dejo escapar un sollozo.

-esta bien,no pasa nada.-acaricio la mejilla del niño.-solo no hay que hacerlo otra vez,¿entendido?.-

El albino asintió con timidez.

-muy bien,Kabu-chan.-comento la jovencita sonriente.-ahora,vamos a ir a la enfermería a que te curen esa herida para que no este peor,¿de acuerdo?.-ante eso,el niño abrió sus ojos negros lo mas grande que podía,mostrando algo de terror.

-m-m-me van..m-me van a..-

-no tienes de que temer Kabu-chan,las enfermeras son muy buenas y no van a hacerte daño,¿esta bien?.-mucho al terror del niño,y ante la mirada de sus mayores,asintió con pesar,aferrándose a su _Nee-chan._

Ademas que no quería ser llamado "nenita cobarde" por Suigetsu,era niño,pero su orgullo no tenia que dejarlo de lado jamas.

La novicia de dulce personalidad levanto al niño del suelo y lo llevo cargándolo en un mano,mientras que con otra mano sostenía la de Urushi-kun.

Y así,con toda su escolta de niños, fue rumbo a la enfermería del Monasterio religioso en donde había vivido cuatro años de su vida.

La joven novicia en preparación,llevaba el nombre de Hinata Hyuuga.

Se le caracterizaba por ser una chica dulce,tierna ,pura y con la virtud de la paciencia,sobre todo cuando tenia que estar con los niños del Monasterio,cuidándolos y asegurándose de darles la mejor educación posible,ella era devota y muy creyente en la religión a pesar de tener nacionalidad Japonesa,y se veía muy entregada a las misiones respectivas dadas por sus superiores.

Todos la conocían así,como la maravillosa y dulce Hinata.

Muy pocos conocían lo que había pasado mucho antes de su vida religiosa,y francamente,ella prefería mantenerlo de esa manera.

-Hinata-chan…-la voz femenina y cálida la llamo desde el costado derecho,haciendo que voltee.-Ohayo,Hinata-chan.

Ante ella,estaba la madre superiora (N/A:ES EL TERMINO QUE ENCONTRÉ,MAS ADECUADO.),una mujer de vestimenta de monja,ojos verdes,cabello rubio y gafas que habían sido un obsequio por parte del pequeño Kabuto.

Era Yakushi Nono,la Madre superiora encargada del monasterio,una mujer dulce y de gran corazón,pero también se revelaban ciertos rumores que ella tenia un carácter fuerte cuando dañaban a uno de sus seres queridos,eso quería decir,que a todos los de la comunidad.

 _Una de esas personas que sabia su pasado_

-¡ _Maza,_ buenos días!.-arqueo la joven sonriendo de la misma manera dulce que lo hacia Yakushi Nono.

-vaya,veo que Kabuto se volvió a caer.-comento sin ninguna intención de ofensa.-bueno ya no importa,así son los niños.-dejo escapar una risa.

-si,así es.-

-¡bah!¡pero lloro como nena!.-se burlo el pequeño Suigetsu,quien recibió un pellizco por parte de la niña Karin.

Ante esa escena,Juugo,el niño mas alto del grupo al que cuidaba,los separo para que no reciban un regaño por parte de Hinata.

-lo lamento, _Maza.-_ se disculpo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-déjalo,esta bien..por cierto,Hinata-chan,Tsunade-san ya me ha confirmado que la nueva enfermera empezara a ayudarnos hoy en la enfermería.-

-eso es una buena noticia.-

La Hyuuga logro identificar un brillo algo curioso en los ojos de la superior.

-la chica tiene una edad similar a la tuya.-la joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y algo de extraña molestia que solamente Nono podría identificar en ella,a pesar de que busque una y mil maneras de ocultarlo.-¿Qué te parece si cuando tengas tiempo vas a conocerla para ver en que puedes ayudarla?.-

-claro,lo haré con gusto, _Maza_.-entrecerró sus ojos y alzo un poco a Kabuto para evitar que se caiga.

-ahora debo retirarme,tengo una junta en menos de cinco minutos con Tsunade-san,nos vemos luego.-se despidió y fue a paso rápido a la oficina de reuniones.

Hinata soltó un suspiro.

No era como si le molestase que haya una chica de su edad trabajando,era un sentimiento mas complicado de descifrar,tenia que ver con la inseguridad y la timidez,en que esa chica de la que le hablo _Maza_ ,podía ser mas liberal,mas atrevida...

… _ **libre.**_

Estaba segura que si sus instintos no le fallaban,terminaría sintiendo se confundida y algo fastidiada con sus propios pensamientos.

Camino hasta la gran enfermería del monasterio,buscando con la mirada a Shizune-san,una doctora que de vez en cuando venia a echar una mano en la enfermería,o quizás a alguien conocido para poder sentirse a gusto.

-si,¿en que puedo ayudarlos?.-una nueva voz se infiltro en su oído haciéndola sobresaltarse y soltar la mano de un Urushi muy confundido.

Vio a una chica alta,de extraños cabellos de color rosado atados en una coleta- _cosa extraña,por que tenia el pelo corto.-_ ,vestía una bata blanca de hospital con un conjunto sencillo pero era algo genial en lugar del vestido de abuela que la peliazul traía encima.

Que envidia,la chica pelirrosa podía llevar pantalones.

Si una de las superiores la encontraba en las condiciones de vestimenta en que estaba la señorita enfermera,de seguro la quemaban viva en el horno de la cocina.

-l-lo siento..-se inclino temerosa viendo como los niños tenían una mirada interrogante y desubicada.

Rayos,comunicarse jamas fue su vocación.

Podía charlar con Kabuto o Urushi,o con Maza,o quizás ya con Tsunade –san y Shinzune-san, _ **alguien de extrema confianza.**_

Pero con una extraña,que ni siquiera conocía,que para rematar su suerte era de su edad…

 _..eso seria el 29 de febrero…_

-etto..uno de los niños se cayo por las escaleras,p-por favor revíselo.-dicho esto dejo a Kabuto en una camilla y se acomodo a su costado dándole una mirada tranquilizadora,cuando ella era quien necesitaba un tranquilizante.

-por supuesto.-dicho esto,la pelirosa joven se fue hacia un botiquín y saco los objetos respectivos de primeros auxilios.

Volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante y juvenil.

Hinata jamas había sentido algo a lo que la gente normal llama: _envidia._

Puesto a que ese era un pecado capital y fácil podían tacharla de satánica infernal si lograba sentir aquella sensación,pero no podía evitarse,era una adolescente después de todo.

-muy bien,ahora voy a ponerte esto y te sentirás como nuevo,¿vale?-hablo la chica sonriendo con seguridad a Kabuto,este temeroso observo a Hinata y ella asintió para que se deje colocar la crema medicinal.

El niño cerro sus ojitos con fuerza para retener el dolor,haciendo que algunos dejen escapar una risita ante tal gesto.

-¡listo!-dicho esto,la pelirosa joven miro con diversión al peliblanco.-¡eres un pequeño muy valiente!¿como te llamas?.

El crío de gafas abrió su boca con sorpresa y observo a la peliazul por un segundo,esta solo asintió en respuesta.

-K…kabu..to…-contesto con timidez.

-¡bien!¡Kabuto,si tienes algún problema no dudes en decirme!¿vale?.-

-¡s-si!-dijo el sobresaltado Kabuto,ademas que estaba feliz por ser llamado valiente por una chica.

La chica de ojos jade sonrió con travesura y esta vez su mirada esmeralda se la dedico a la dama de perlada mirada y bella figura.

-¿tu..trabajas aquí?-pregunto con cuidado la adolescente de cabellos cortos.

Esta vez,la asustada había sido Hinata.

Tenia que tener cuidado en no tartamudear frente a los niños.

-n..no,yo soy..n-novicia.-respondió con una sonrisa tímida al sentir sus mejillas enrojecerse por la vergüenza.

-¡genial~!¡jamas en conocido una novicia tan joven!¡debe ser algo fuera de lo común!¿ne?.-

" _¿fuera..de lo común?"-_ penso la Hyuuga ante tal comentario,no era nada importante,pero Hinata no conocía el significado de ese "Fuera de lo común"

-¡soy Haruno Sakura!-se presento la enfermera de menor de edad.-Desde ahora voy a trabajar aquí todo lo que pueda,así que espero que nos llevemos bien.-dibujo una sonrisa juvenil.

-S-soy Hinata…un gusto.-se inclino de una forma respetuosa y totalmente paralela a la manera en la que se había presentado Haruno Sakura.

-no hay que ser tan formal~..después de todo tenemos casi la misma edad al parecer.

-l-lo lamento…-

Rayos,en serio alguien tenia que darle clases de no tartamudeo a Hinata.

-esta bien, me alegra tener a alguien de mi edad por aquí,sera divertido,ya que Tsunade-Shishou me va a dejar trabajando aquí como entrenamiento para volverme medico una vez que termine la preparatoria,y por lógica,tendré que estar aquí por un largo tiempo…-la Haruno se quedo mirando intacta hacia algún punto infinito de la enfermera.

 _"ella..ya tiene planes para su futuro._."

Hyuuga se removió incomoda.

No sabia lo que sentía,solo sabia que no era algo muy cómodo,ya que al ver como esa chica trabajaba por tener un futuro prometedor y ser alguien en la vida,sentía cierta extraña sensación,esa sensación de que todos se movían por algo y ella..

 _¿su tiempo estaba congelado..?_

" _nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso,Hinata"-_ se reprocho; no debía pensar eso,aquí,en el monasterio,es su hogar,el lugar en donde pertenece,una vida paralela.

Tenia que convencerse.

-¿conoces a Tsunade-san?.-pregunto curiosa alejando sus pensamientos.

-si,ella es mi maestra con la cual me preparo para los exámenes universitarios,ella me ha enseñado desde los 12 años,¿sabes que ella es la mejor medico que se ha podido conocer globalmente?..la verdad nunca conocí a una mujer como ella,aunque claramente tiene sus detalles como toda persona.-rió avergonzada la de rosácea cabellera.-¿tu como la conoces?-se volvió a la novicia.

- _Maza_ y ella son amigas y Tsunade-san,siempre nos ha ayudado mucho.-contesto.

-ah~,aun no conozco a Nono-san,debe ser una mujer muy amable,¿ne?.-

Hinata sonrió.

-lo es..y mucho..-una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en sus facciones,cuando recordó que Nono-san había sido una de las mujeres que le extendió la mano y la cuido como una madre como la que nunca tuvo,le dedico sonrisas sin esperar nada a cambio,la apoyo,le enseño que aun se podía caminar con felicidad,le hizo entender que tenia un hogar.

Tsunade-san tenia toda la razón cuando decía que Nono era la mujer mas pura y buena de todas,bueno,por algo ellas dos eran amigas desde que eran jóvenes,según la propia doctora.

-¡que genial!¡espero que la llegue a conocer!-

Ambas sonrieron,Sakura se veia tan agradable,tan genial,tan diferente.

 _ **Espero…que seamos amigas…**_

* * *

-¡rápido dobe!¡¿Dónde decías que esta Sakura-chan?!-se escuchaba la voz de un escandaloso chico de 16 años,que parecía arrastrar a un apuesto joven de azabache cabello.

-no me grites,fracasado.-contesto el Uchiha.

Joder,¿que rayos hacían?.

Naruto lo había arrastrado sin su consentimiento hacia un monasterio donde medio mundo los veía a ambos como si fueran bichos raros.- _mas bien,a Naruto_.-

-¡debe estar ahí!-señalo hacia un letrero que decía enfermería.

¿Por qué carajos Naruto quería ver a Sakura?...¿seria por que aun decía gustarle?.Apretó los puños; Odiaba esa sensación.

Pero todo parecía extraño.

Naruto se quedo callado,sus ojos azules se fijaron en una figura femenina con un grupo de mocosos a su alrededor,tenia las vestimentas de abuela y una mirada paciente.

" _¿no es la de la semana pasada.._?"

Vio al Uzumaki de reojo.

¿esa era la verdadera cara de Naruto cuando estaba enamorado?"

-ya veo..así que era ella..-hablo para si mismo,con cierto alivio en su tono de voz.

Su amigo se alejo de él hasta quedar cerca de la chica,lo vio tan distraído,admirando a la joven que no noto que al pisar mal se dio tremendo tropezón que lo hizo caer...

¡¿Quién mierda cae sobre sus propios pies?!..

..

.

El rubio abrió los ojos,notando como un par de perlas como dos lunas resplandecientes,lo miraban..con temor.

El panorama de tener el rostro angelical de esa joven,era algo hermoso,no podía pedir mas,si estaba muerto,esperaba que ella sea el ángel que la lleve al paraíso.

Un segundo…

.

.

 _Mierda.._

¡se había caído encima de la joven!¡que mierdas con su suerte!

-y-yo…-balbuceo viendo a la chica asustadiza-¿estas bie—

-¡nee-chan!-

-¡Usoratonkachi!.-

-¡NARUTO!-

-SHANNARO~-

Lo único que pudo percibir fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza,y luego un dulce aroma a vainilla.

* * *

 **Maza: es madre en japones,asi se le decia a la Mamá de Kabuto.**

 **bien,sorry si el cap quedo chico hare mejores.**

 **jajajaja~,okey,aca Kabuto y el grupo TAKA son niños,asi es,kikiki~,vale nos vemos**

 **JA NE~**

 **ATTE:TAKESHI MAKI.**


End file.
